1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stealth sight device and more particularly pertains to providing a night sight device that shrouds the light being emitted by the tritium vial encapsulated within the sight housing, and further allowing use of the stealth sight device at night where only the viewer can see the light being emitted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a sight apparatus is known in the prior art. More specifically, sight apparatus heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of aim assistance at night are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,061 to Betz and Thomas discloses a sight apparatus for firearms. U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,989 to Sanders discloses a sight viewing apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,122 to Annunziata discloses an aim assist device for a weapon. U.S. Pat. No. 5,068,969 to Sieburt discloses a lighted gun sight. U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,538 to Allan discloses a nocturnal rifle sight organization. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,560 to Comeyne discloses an aiming aide for an aiming device in a low light level environment.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a stealth sight device that allows a firearm user to use a sight emitting light produced by a tritium vial during night shoots, with each sight having a shroud for concealing the light beam from the adversary.
In this respect, the stealth sight device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a night sight device that shrouds the light being emitted by the tritium vial encapsulated within the sight housing, and further allowing use of the stealth sight device at night where only viewer can see the light being emitted.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved stealth sight device which can be used for providing a night sight device that shrouds the light being emitted by the tritium vial encapsulated within the sight housing, and further allowing use of the stealth sight device at night where only viewer can see the light being emitted. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.